


Be close to me and make me feel alright...

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Obedience, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut, Stalag 13, Submission, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: You're pregnant with Corporal Newkirk's child.You hang out with the guys at the Stalag as much as you can and you learn about Corporal Newkirk's and Colonel Hogan's secrets.However life in Nazi-Germany can be tough, especially if you don't support the regime.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been quite a while since you met one of the guys but today you had to deliver important informations from the underground.

You waited at the small lodge where most of your past meetings took place.  
As you sat there on a wooden chair, you placed your hands on your belly, looking down on yourself when eventually the door opened. Intuitively you drew your gun.

"Whoa, hold it there, [y/n]."  
Corporal Newkirk put up his hands, smiling towards you. He immediately noticed your belly.

He came a few steps closer but stopped eventually.  
"Is that... I mean... are you..."

You nodded towards him and gave him a wry smile. You were well aware, that he was probably wondering if he was...

"It's yours..."  
You gazed down to the floor, sorta ashamed.  
You were afraid of his response.

Without any words he walked further over towards you and lifted your shirt.  
"Cor blimey... I... I'm sorry..."

Sorry? You were disappointed and he noticed it.

"[y/n] I didn't mean to upset you, I mean are you sure it's mine?"

"Of course, Sir!"

In fact he was the only guy that fucked you during the last two years and you never thought about protection...

"Umm well, let's not talk here, how about we go to the Stalag?..."

You decided to accept Peter's offer to join him back to the Stalag to straighten things out.

...

Of course you already knew the guys from barracks 2, you were happy to see them again.

"Guys, you remember [y/n]."

The men welcomed you kindly but of course everyone was staring at your belly.

Peter took you gently by your hand and you sat down on the bunk with him.  
He kissed you softly.  
"I'm so glad to have you with me again [y/n]."

You stared straight into his beautiful eyes and smiled.  
"So am I, Sir! I really missed you."

He placed his hand on your forehead and ran his fingers down towards your lips. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his tender touch.

Shortly after, he put his hand inside your pants and layed you down on the bed.  
You were well aware, that his intention was to fuck you, not caring about your pregnancy but you had to admit, that made you kinda wet in fact, Peter could be so rough and dominant and you loved it.

LeBeau and Carter however didn't seem to like what they saw.

"Ey Newkirk, can't you see, she's pregnant?"

He shrugged.  
"Sooo?"

You could see, Corporal LeBeau, almost terrified, Sergeant Carter not much better. The Frenchman spoke up.

"'ell, we all know you're a goddam sicko, but that woman is carrying someones unborn child and you're still intending to..."  
He ended his sentence.

"Oh yes?"  
Corporal Newkirk placed his hand on your belly and held you tight as he continued.  
"And what if this 'someone' happens to be me?!"  
A devilish smirk on his face.

Silence...

From what you knew, Colonel Hogan was probably as liberal as Corporal Newkirk when it came to sexual stuff.  
He gave you a vicious smile and walked over to Corporal Newkirk placing his hand on the Corporal's shoulder.  
"Damn, my boy, you're serious, aren't you?"

He smiled and nodded.

The Colonel reached out for you and lifted you up from the bunk.  
"That's beautiful, girl. This man is one of my dearest friends, so behave yourself and do what he says."

His words were sweet but commanding.

"Yes, Sir. I will!"

What followed was another attempt by Corporal Newkirk to upset LeBeau and Carter.

"So, Colonel we're going to the back, but feel free to join us, I'm sure [y/n] here won't mind.

LeBeau was obviously out of words but Carter managed to get out a few words.  
"What the..., come on man a woman is nothing that you share! Aren't you ashamed, Newkirk?"

"Hah, now don't be a hypocrite, Carter!  
I know you need it, too. Don't pretend! Stop acting like they drafted you from a goddam monastery!"

The American Sergeant was baffled by Newkirk's words but you could tell, that Corporal Newkirk was probably right...

You knew Peter was an absolute sexual deviant and you knew that he was serious about Colonel Hogan joining you, but in fact you didn't mind, the Colonel was a handsome man, just as Peter.

You turned around and addressed Sergeant Carter.  
"Sir, I really don't mind..."  
You looked back to Peter, reached for his waist and cuddled him.  
"Of course I only do what you tell me, Sir."  
You blushed and gave him a lewd smile.

"That's just sick!"  
LeBeau was really pissed from what you could tell.  
"Shame on you, Peter Newkirk! You treat the girl like a worthless thing, you can't just pass 'er around, don't you have any morals left?!"

You were afraid that Peter would be mad with you now, you decided to stay silent and caressed his hands.  
You could tell that he enjoyed your affection towards him.

"Of course I care for her, she's mine and only mine now, but what's a little fun amongst friends?"

You always noticed, that Newkirk and Hogan were pretty close, you imagined how they would do 'things' together, but then again you knew that the Colonel had lots of sexual encounters with women.  
You had to admit, that the thought of the two men kind of aroused you...


	2. Chapter 2

Once Corporal Newkirk closed the door to the Colonel's room, you turned around and smiled towards the two men.  
"So good to be here with you, Sirs."

"So, [y/n] how does that feel, I mean..."  
Peter gestured towards your belly.

You placed your hands on it and closed your eyes.  
"It feels like having a part of you inside me..."  
Immediately you blushed and regretted your statement.

"Oh yeah? Want another part of me inside?"

"I soo knew that this would follow!"  
You laughed and gave him a teasing slap on his shoulder.

The soft expression on his face changed when he addressed you again.  
"I owe the Colonel a great deal, will you be a good girl for me and let him take care of you?"

"Sir, you don't need to ask me, I will always do what you say."

Their relationship seemed pretty special to you, it seemed like Peter would even enjoy watching the Colonel doing you.  
You found that kinda weird, but you absolutely didn't mind. You were a German but you fought the regime, Hitler would be proud of you, if he knew that you like getting fucked by some Allied soldiers. You were sure that the guys enjoyed it even more to dominate an enemy woman.

...Everything to piss these Nazis off, you thought to yourself and smiled towards the men.

You regretted not wearing a short skirt as you fidgeted with your pants.  
You noticed that the guys enjoyed watching and you were well aware that they desired you, which you enjoyed.

Once completely exposed, you gave them a lewd look and waited for your commands.  
You were wondering how it would feel to have both men's cum inside.

Peter reached for your hand and gently led you over to the small wooden table.  
You bent over, ass facing up.  
Since your belly wasn't that big yet it was an easy task for you and you were sure they would be at least a bit gentle...

Corporal Newkirk caressed your head and reached back for your hands which you kindly offered him.  
Obviously he felt your heartrate, he gently tightened his grip and held you in place.

You could hear Colonel Hogan undress himself behind you and you willingly spread your legs apart as you circled your thumb over Corporal Newkirk's hands. You wanted him to know, that even though the Colonel would do you, you still cared about your man.

After Colonel Hogan placed the tip of his member at the entrance of your pussy, he immediately backed out again teasingly. One forceful thrust later the Colonel's length was shoved up your ass.

"Nyaaa!"  
Your eyes widened in pain as you squeezed Peter's hands.

He stroke your head.  
"What a good girl you are."

His voice was calm and comforting.  
You closed your eyes and tried to relax as good as possible.  
Maybe the Colonel refrained from entering your pussy out of respect for 'Peter's property'...

Peter removed his other hand from your grip and moved two of his fingers over your lips, slowly entering your mouth.  
Intuitively you started sucking on them.

Several merciless thrusts later you managed to take it.  
You moaned in pleasure and pain.

Without any words Corporal Newkirk undid his pants and freed his semi hard cock. With one hand he grabbed you by your hair and with his other he forced his dick to your mouth.  
Without hesitation you licked his tip, placed a kiss on it and willingly opened up for your man.  
His length was respectable and you couldn't suppress to gag as he shoved it all the way down your throat.

Did he really 'love' you?  
You indeed enjoyed the rough treatment and the affection and attention that came with it, but what if he was only interested in the things you let him do to you?  
You tried your best to please him and opened up as good as you could.  
You slid your tongue playfully around his shaft as he thrusted in deeper and deeper.

"Don't worry, we will practice until you get used to it, sweetheart."

He pulled back out and you couldn't help but to gag and cough.  
He wiped a few tears from your eyes.

You managed to pant out an exhausted 'thank you, Sir'.

You could feel, that the Colonel was close to his relief and you tightened your ass for him.  
One last thrust and you could feel him release his load deep inside your ass.  
When he pulled out of you, you couldn't help but let out a cry of pain, this felt worse than the actual insertion.

The emptiness wouldn't last for long.  
Corporal Newkirk went into the same position and replaced it with his length.

You found it kinda arousing, that he slid in right where his Colonel was just seconds ago, basically using his cum as lubricant...  
Damn the thought of the two men really pushed you over the edge and you came hard as the Corporal finished up inside your ass, just as Colonel Hogan did before.

The afterglow was heavy, the men got dressed again before you could even move up from the table.

Eventually you reached for your clothes and dressed yourself, not caring to wipe your ass from the cum, just like the perfect slut you wanted to be for the men.

As you walked back out to the other men, Peter reached for your messed up hair and playfully tried to straighten it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In his chapter I try to portray the struggle of not condoning with the regime, the series often shows the Nazis as dumb-funny, when in fact horrible things happened to people that wouldn't do as the regime wanted...

Until now hiding your small belly wasn't that hard, but it became harder by the day and eventually people would find out about your pregnancy...  
Hammelburg was very conservative in fact and an unmarried woman, pregnant? They would ask questions, they would eventually force you to name the father, so you could be mocked in public.

You came up with the idea of telling them that your pregnancy was the result of rape, but then again noone would believe you that a 'honorable German man' would do such a thing and if you told them it was an enemy soldier hell would break loose.

You sighed as you lowered your head down on the table infront of you.

"Can I get you another drink, Fräulein?"

You snapped back up and nodded.  
"Yes, please ma'am"

The waitress smiled and turned back.  
You probably shouldn't be here, lots of German soldiers, Gestapos and SS were around this place all the time but you often met your friend here.  
Usually she was always on time but today you started to worry...

When you almost finished your drink the door swung open; another SS officer. He walked straight over to his comrade. Just then finally your friend arrived aswell.  
"Fraya, my dear! So good to see you!"

Fraya was one of the few people you considered a 'friend', still you never mentioned that you're with the underground. You told her, that the child you were awaiting was from an Allied soldier however.

You never expected what followed then; instead of having a seat next to you, she stopped at the adjacent table and gave the two SS officers a nod.  
"I am sorry [y/n]."  
She walked away and before you could turn around one of the officers dragged you out of your seat and grabbed you by your arm, the other officer reached for your other arm and punched you right into your guts.  
The two men kept you steady so you couldn't drop to the floor.

All eyes were on you as the Nazis took you into custody.  
You realized that fighting would be pointless and you just let it happen.

Once outside, the men cuffed you and threw you inside the back of their vehicle.  
After they closed the door they immediately drove away.

Your head was empty, you were paralized, unable to move. A single tear ran down your cheek.  
What the hell just happened? This can't be real!  
You tried to steady yourself in a bad attempt, but the pain was too immense and you decided not to move and just wait for your destiny.

Only a few minutes later the vehicle came to a halt.

Daylight illumined the inside of the vehicle as the backdoor opened.  
Behind the silhouette of the SS officers you spotted trees; the forest.  
Probably they would shoot you and just dump your lifeless body out here.  
You couldn't help but cry.

One of the men reached for your cuffed arms and dragged you out of the vehicle.  
You fell out of it and dropped to the muddy ground.  
You tried to avoid looking at the men.

They closed the backdoors and dragged you up on your feet, forcing you against the now closed doors.

Your eyes were all red from sobbing, when one of the men grabbed your chin and made you look him straight into the eyes.  
"Shut the fuck up, slut!"  
He punched you right in your face and you could immediately taste the blood dripping out of your mouth.

"You are a bloody shame for this country, carrying some dirty enemie's bastard!"

You couldn't suppress the tears.

"We should take you straight to camp, but today's your lucky day, we will deal with you right here."

Arguing with these guys was pointless and you knew it. Your only options were to act reasonable and understanding or just stay silent...

"Y...yes, Sir. I understand..."

The other soldier took a step towards you.  
"So, who was it?"

You gave him a confused look.

"Dammit, who fucked you? American?!"  
His voice was harsh and intimidating.

"N... no, Sir. He... it was a Brit, RAF..."

"And I bet you enjoyed it, screamed for more, am I right?"

You gazed straight down to the floor, ashamed.

"Answer me, you bloody slut!"  
He slapped your face with his flat hand.

Your body shivered and eventually you managed to give him an answer.  
"Yes, Sir..."

"Yes, WHAT?!"

"Yes I enjoyed it, I'm not gonna lie to you, Sir..."

The man reached for his pocket and took out a small key.  
He reached for your shivering arms and freed you from the cuffs.  
This gave you a tiny bit of hope, maybe you could find a way out of this situation...

"Yeah, you enjoyed his dick up your cunt, I can imagine that! He fucked you from behind? In your dirty mouth? You licked his dick? You will tell us everything in detail!"

Even though you were aware of your messed up situation you felt the tension building up between your legs as you had to think of the sex with Corporal Newkirk.  
Of course you wouldn't mention that you were still in touch with the 'dirty enemy' that impregnated you.

"I... I was visiting a friend in Düsseldorf, we went out for Saturday night and I met him, he took me to a hotel..."

In fact you've never been to Düsseldorf...

"Go on! Every dirty fucking detail!"

You swallowed hard.  
This was beyond humiliating...

"He... he told me to undress and I said I'm a good girl, because I AM a good girl and I did as he said. Once I was exposed he told me to kneel infront of him, I kneeled down and undid his pants."

You hesitated and cramped your legs together, but managed to continue before they could scold you.

"I took his cock in, I licked it and tried to swallow as deep as possible to get him all hard...  
He threw me on the bed then..."

Despite his black uniform you could see that your graphic description of events aroused the man infront of you...  
Well, either they would kill you or rape you...  
Or rape you and kill you then,  
or maybe even kill you and rape you afterwards...  
You never knew, these guys are insane!

You didn't wanted to die, you wanted to be with Peter...  
Peter... another tear escaped from your eyes, and another one.

"He then... pinned me down and fucked me! He shoved his dick deep inside my pussy, and he came inside of my pussy!"

The officer next to you gave his comrade a nod and rushed forward to grab you. He made you face the backdoor of the vehicle, you steadied yourself by pressing both your hands against the door as he teared down your pants.  
You decided not to fight back in order to have a chance to survive.

You got rid of your shoes, so you could step out of your pants.

"Now look at this slut!"  
He ripped off your pantie and mercilessly forced in at least two of his fingers.  
"You fucking dirty slut! Thinking about your English son of a bitch made you all wet again, eh?"  
He forced your head back as he pulled you by your hair.

You let out a pained whimper.  
"N...no Sir... it's... it's how you treat me! It's your authority, I like men in charge."  
Of course you were lying, the only thing that made you wet was the thought of Peter...

The other officer chuckled.  
"Let's finish that slut up and go, hurry!"

He adjusted your waist, reached for his hard on and placed his hands on your lower half.  
You closed your eyes and allowed him to enter you easily.  
You struggled not to cry, you tried to empty your mind and just make it pass.

He relieved himself and pulled out of you.  
You kept your eyes closed, you felt his warm cum dripping down your legs but you stayed in place since you excepted the second man to continue.

Instead you got dragged down to the ground. In the blink of an eye a knife found it's way into your guts. The world stopped turning and you gasped for air.  
A thousand thoughts flooded your mind.  
You could see the men talking but you could hear nothing.

They went into the vehicle and left you lying.

Everything started to fade out, you waited for the end to come...

But the end wasn't there, not yet!  
All of a sudden the pain was gone and you focused on surviving, you were determined to get back to Peter, you would be with him when this whole shit was over!

Your sudden boost of confidence made you get up, probably the adrenaline and endorphines kicked in, they say once you're close to death, the body produces a lot of them.  
You reached for your pants and fiddled them back on.

You lifted your blood-stained shirt and examined the wound.  
Much to your surprise he totally missed, well at least the center of your belly... 

You couldn't go back home, you needed to get to the underground, they could fix you up, but what about the pregnancy?  
If they knew you had something going on with Corporal Newkirk they would probably consider you as unprofessional, after all your relationship brought you into this mess...


	4. Chapter 4

"She refused to eat, she barely said a word..."

You stared down to the floor, your stitched up wound hurt but it was nothing you couldn't deal with.

When you noticed it was Peter that entered the room after the nurse you immediately rushed up.

You were dressed in a wide hospital shirt, going down all the way to your knees. There was a bloodstain where your wound was, soaking the white cloth. It started to bleed every now and then.

The nurse advised you to get back into the bed and left again.

"Peter, Sir!"  
You bursted out in tears.  
"How'd you find me?!"

He placed his arm around your shoulders and sat onto the bed with you.

You noticed his worried demeanor.  
"Wasn't that hard, thank god you made it to our guys..."  
He fiddled with your shirt and exposed your wound. He circled his finger around it.  
"[y/n], you're shivering..."

In fact you were deeply ashamed, but there was no way you couldn't tell him what happened...

"Sir, I..."

He wiped away your tears.  
"You need to eat something!"

"... not hungry, Sir."

He grabbed your shoulder, hard enough to consider it 'painful' but nothing you wouldn't mind, especially not if Peter did it...

"If you wouldn't be in that bad condition I would force you to eat something!"

You blushed but managed to suppress a smile. That sounded so kinky!

Peter looked on your still exposed belly.  
"What about..."  
He ended his sentence, worried.

"I... I don't know... I mean there was no bleeding yet, so maybe it's okay..."

Again you struggled against the tears.  
Peter embraced you tight, trying not to hurt you.  
His warm body felt so good, he eased your pain in no time.

You needed to tell him what happened.  
"Sir, you might not want to touch me again..."  
You backed out of his embrace as more tears ran down your cheeks.

"[y/n] what are you talking?"

"Sir, I'm deeply ashamed, that Nazi, he..."  
You didn't know how to continue.  
"He..."

"Shh, [y/n]."  
He silenced you and took you back into his sweet embrace.  
"It's alright, the war will end and I'll be there for you and our baby. Things will be just fine, I promise."

You stayed silent and enjoyed his warm body against yours, you rested your head onto his chest, his heartbeat was calm and steady.

"These sick Nazi bastards are just insane, you're alive and that's all that matters! They did things to me in the past aswell..."

You looked up to him as he got your full attention.  
"Things?..."  
You could only imagine what would follow, you were afraid but also flattered that he would tell you something like that...

He hesitated but eventually continued.  
"Had to learn to take a lot of shit myself... Rape wasn't the worst thing..."

And all of a sudden he was fragile...

You couldn't answer, you just started to cry again and tightened your grip on him as firm as you could.

"S..soo s...sorry, Sir."  
You couldn't believe these dirty bastards did such horrible things to him, you didn't wanted to believe it...  
You felt even more obliged to him now, you wanted to ease his pains by any means.

"I will always be there for you, if you let me! I will do whatever you tell me, everything to please you, Sir!"

"[y/n]"  
He softly purred your name and placed a kiss on your forehead.

There was still another detail you needed to tell him.  
"I need to tell you, that I didn't struggle... I mean, I just let it happen... I just let him have his way with me. I swear, only because I thought this might increase my chances to survive, my only thought was to get back to you!"

You were afraid of his response.  
But much to your surprise he kissed you, first gentle, then forcing his tongue inside your mouth.  
You closed your eyes and moaned in pleasure.

After breaking the kiss you smiled and placed your hands on his lap.

"You're such a honest, good girl, don't worry, you had no choice."

You were relieved about his tender words.  
"I soo love you, Sir!"

"I need to go back now, but I promise to be back as soon as I can, you will recover and you will stay here for now, everything's gonna be alright..."


	5. Chapter 5

You knew that they wouldn't allow you to leave the base just yet, but you really wanted to pay the guys at the Stalag a visit and even though the incident was only a week ago you already felt a lot better.

You asked one of the women that were sewing Uniforms and stuff for the underground about making a modest dress for you.

Plain white-greyish kind of like a nun's habit...  
You felt safe and comfortable in it.  
You adjusted your hair to a bun and covered them up with a veil.  
This would shelter you from other men's views.

Thankfully you were skilled in sneaking around, so it was easy for you to get out.

...

Entering the tunnels was kind of difficult in your dress but you eventually managed to get through.

In the tunnels you met Sergeant Kinchloe, it was probably close to midnight and he was doing some work on the radios.  
You tried your best not to scare him.

"Oh hey, it's [y/n]!"

You gave him a wave and smiled.  
"Didn't wanted to interrupt you."

"Heard you got stabbed, girl?"

You were wondering what exactly Peter told the guys and what not...  
"Umm, yeah. Feeling better already, thanks."

Sergeant Kinchloe accompanied you and went back up to the guys with you.  
You were nervous and hoped that Peter wouldn't be upset with you.

"Guys I brought a visitor."

You could tell that the men were surprised to see you.

"Ayye it's the sweet Mrs. Newkirk, cherrie good to see you're fine!"

"Thank you Mr. LeBeau!"  
The Frenchman was always so kind.

Peter put his cigarette into the ashtray and went over to you.  
"They already allowed you out?"  
He was probably aware that this wasn't the case.

"You look so... chastely."

"I AM, Sir!"  
You smiled shyly.

Finally he opened his arms and invited you into his embrace.  
You had to think back about the things he said, it really hurt your soul...  
Poor guy...  
But you were sure that letting him dominate you as he pleased made him feel better.

You snuggled as close to him as you could and whispered to him.  
"Would you like to have sex, Sir?"  
You tried to sound as lewd as possible.

"Sooo what's the deal with this... dress? You sure about it, I mean maybe you need a break or something..."

Somehow cute that he cared for you, but you were absolutely fond of his dominant side.  
"It's well... I feel comfortable with it, I don't want anyone to stare at me but you, I'm only yours... Do you think that's stupid?"

He shook his head.  
"No [y/n], you belong to me."

He was holding both your hands.

"Newkirk, you're making me jealous..."  
You turned your head over to Sergeant Carter.  
He always had this carefree demeanor, almost... childish, kinda cute.

Corporal Newkirk's response was harsh.  
"Oh yeah? About my sweet girl, hm. Tell you what, she's just about to give me head. Watch us or not, I don't care. Maybe if you ask her kindly, she will..."

LeBeau cut Peter's sentence.  
"No, she won't! And I know, that Carter wouldn't be in for such an offer, right?!"

...

"I said 'right'?!"

Carter hesitated.  
"I umm... I mean of course not!..."

You held tight onto Peter's shoulder and cuddled in.  
"Don't ask me, Corporal Newkirk decides for me, I do what he says!"  
You did your best to sound cute and innocent, to tease the men.

You obviously made Sergeant Carter nervous. Poor guy.

Peter made you follow him into the back room and you noticed Sergeant Carter following you.

"Andrew, you're not going with them!"

"I... I'm sorry LeBeau, I just wanna watch!"

What an awkward situation, you enjoyed when someone was watching while your man did you, but Sergeant Carter was clearly in a struggle.

You tried to make him feel better.  
"Andrew, don't worry, we all have our human needs."

Even though he outranked Corporal Newkirk, you felt like calling him by his actual name, he was really kind of what you would consider a 'buddy-type'.

When you entered the room you noticed Colonel Hogan sitting at his desk.  
"Good evening, Sir!"

"[y/n] I'm glad you're doing better."

"Thank you, Sir!"

The Colonel was such a honorable man, the guys respected him as their commanding officer, but considered him as a good friend at the same time.  
Still you couldn't get rid of the thought about him and Peter...  
The image of the two men definitely aroused you.

You noticed Sergeant Carter standing there like an embarrassed school-girl, so innocent, really kinda cute actually.

Peter reached for your head covering and exposed your hair. Seems like this was already enough to get Sergeant Carter aroused.  
Next he lifted your dress and freed you from it.  
Only your black lingerie was left and the bandage-patch that covered up your wound.

Carter had to swallow hard.

Corporal Newkirk gestured towards Sergeant Carter and gave you a pat on your head.  
You knew what to do and slowly approached to him, you could see that he was shivering.  
You placed your hands on his waist and smiled.

"[y/n] n...no I... I just wanna watch, I can't do this to my friends woman! It's... it's just not right!"

Peter shrugged.  
"Fine, would you feel better, if the Colonel would give it to her first?" 

The young man was obviously terrified.  
"Y...you... that's sick!"

Colonel Hogan stood up and walked over to you.  
"Carter, he wouldn't say it, if she would mind, [y/n] here is absolutely dedicated to Newkirk, they like this kind of stuff, so don't worry, alright?"

You looked Colonel Hogan into the eyes and he gestured you down to the floor.

You kneeled down infront of the man and submissively lowered your head.  
He undid his pants and freed his dick.  
He stroke his length and offered it to you.  
You gently licked the tip of it, tasting his pre-cum.  
Colonel Hogan was the first American for you, the circumcised dick of the man was something entirely new for you.  
You circled the cut tip attentive with your tongue and started to moan.  
He placed one hand on the back of your head and slowly forced himself in.  
His other hand followed, so he could keep you steady.  
He started gently, entering his dick halfway. You pleasurably licked his length trying your best to please the man.  
He thrusted in further and entered your throat. You closed your eyes and put every effort in taking him and not to gag.

Judging by the groans of the Colonel you did a pretty good job.  
You sucked harder and felt that he was close to the edge.  
You placed your hands around the Colonel's waist and tried to swallow as deep as possible.  
You felt his dick twitch as he released down your throat.  
You moaned and swallowed like the good girl you were.  
As the Colonel left your mouth you licked him clean.

You let out a lustful mewl.  
"Ohh Sir, you're tasting soo good!"

Sergeant Carter's eyes widened in terror.  
"She... she just swallowed that?!"

Damn that guy was really innocent as heaven!

"Now Carter, you next or want me first?"  
A mischievously Peter Newkirk tried his best to tease the American Sergeant.

"She got to take you too? What are you doing to the girl, I mean...god!"

You stood up and walked straight over to Andrew.  
"Take it like a man, I promise you will like it!"  
Your words were confident and seductive.  
Pleasing the Colonel gave you a boost of self confidence and you placed your hands on Sergeant Carter's shoulders.  
The bed was just next to you, so you gently made him sit down onto it, this might make things easier for him.

"Relax and I'll do the rest."  
You tried your best to make him feel comfortable.

"Now you'll become a man!"

Peter could be such a prick...

As Andrew sat on the bed, you kneeled down infront of him and smiled. He tried to avoid looking into your eyes.

"It's okay, lay on your back, close your eyes and make yourself comfortable."

You reached for his waist and gently pushed him back onto the mattress. You tried your best to give him a comforting feeling.

Before you undid his pants, you shoved up his shirt, softly caressed his belly and placed a kiss on it.

Getting him all hard wasn't that tough,  
you first gave him a hand-job, not too passionate since you wanted him to last at least a bit. 

He moaned as his pre-cum was dripping from his errected member.  
You gently licked up the liquid, circling your tongue over his tip.

The American Sergeant was cut, just like Colonel Hogan, you found that interesting.

Of course Peter was your only love, but pleasing the two American soldiers was actually a fun thing for you.  
You imagined how the Germans would react if they found out about this kind of 'sodomy' the thought made you satisfied, you absolutely despised the Reich.

You eagerly took Andrew's dick all the way in, just like you did to the Colonel before.

"[y/n] oh my...!"  
Your timing was just perfect, the young Sergeant was close to his relief.  
You gave him a hard sensation as you went from gentle to rough, you wanted him to cum hard.  
He couldn't take it any longer and he finally released deep down your throat.

He was panting heavy.  
"[y/n] I... I'm sorry...!"

You licked him clean and stroke his belly with your hand.  
"Andrew come on, no apologies, I hope you enjoyed?..."

You went up and teasingly gazed to the side.

He kept laying on the bed, panting...

Peter approached you from behind and without any warning shoved his fingers inside your pussy.

"Ayyy!"  
You screamed up, not expecting that.

"Of course he did! Get up, Carter!"

He did as Corporal Newkirk said and adjusted his pants back on.

"See, the two of you made the girl all wet! She wants relief, too. But as long as she recovers, no dick in her pussy or asshole."  
He put out his fingers of your soaking core, leaving you empty.

You tried your best to hide your disappointment but you would never question your man.

"I do whatever you say, Sir."

As Sergeant Carter walked over to the door Peter stopped him.  
"Already leaving us?"

"It's... I... I can't witness any more, I mean thank you [y/n], I..."

You interrupted the man.  
"You've got to thank Corporal Newkirk, not me, I am his property."

You could tell, that Sergeant Carter definitely wouldn't mind getting pleased by you again, but poor guy... he was kinda ashamed and embarrassed.

Probably poor Andrew also would get hell from LeBeau now...

Once he left the room, it was Colonel Hogan that addressed you.  
"[y/n], you're such a good girl, you need to promise me, that you will always do anything to keep this man, Peter Newkirk, a happy man. He went through so much in his life..."

His words sounded thoughtful and deep...

"No, Robert... WE went..."

You weren't sure, if you were supposed to hear these words...


	6. Chapter 6

You knew it!  
There was definitely something between the two men...  
It's so sad to know, that they went through so much shit in their lives...  
And all just thanks to these Nazis, damn you really hated these evil thugs.

"[y/n]! You still with us? Why so absent?"

You snapped back into reality when the Colonel called you.  
"Uhh, yes of course, Sir!"

You imagined being the guys little 'slave-girl', you were well aware, that you tried to get respect through obedience...  
The more you could take, the more they would respect you...

After a while Peter addressed Colonel Hogan.  
"I know you think that [y/n] stands between us now, but I promise, that's not the case..."

Wait... what?

"Peter, I never said that! Of course there are needs that a woman can fulfill better, let's consider her as 'enrichment' for us!"

You had no idea, what was going on.  
Peter obviously noticed your confused look.  
"See [y/n], the two of us... we went through wicked shit..."

Colonel Hogan went over to Peter and embraced him. Peter seemed to enjoy it.  
Much to your surprise the Colonel undid Peter's pants.

Your eyes widened.

"[y/n], I'm not gonna take your man from you, I know you love him, like a woman loves her man, but I know you're okay with me having sex with him, now come over to me."

You were confused but eventually did as he said, you were still undressed and you knew that something sexual would follow...

"As you please, Sir!"

Colonel Hogan shoved his index finger inside your pussy and collected your juices.  
Peter bent over the table and willingly exposed his ass to the Colonel.  
He then lubricated Peter's asshole with your wetness.

"[y/n] over to the wall and spread your legs for me."

You willingly obeyed.  
A few moments later you felt the Colonel's length shoved up your pussy.  
He had no intention to please you, he grabbed you by your shoulder and forcefully pressed in. Once his dick was wet, he left your eager pussy and went back to Peter.

Your heart was beating fast as you were aware, that he was just about to force his dick up Peter's ass.  
You had Peter force his dick inside of your holes a lot of times, but witnessing how he would have to take it, was something entirely different.  
You didn't know if Peter getting dominated aroused or terrified you...

You never witnessed two men having sex... It was something so... unreal!  
You knew how anal felt, but this was somehow entirely different.  
To see Peter on the receiving end made you somehow feel uncomfortable.

After the Colonel came in Peter's asshole he gestured you over again.

"Lick him clean!"

This was so dirty and messed up, and you loved it!  
You kneeled behind your man and started licking the remains of the Colonel's cum. Your tongue entered his hole and you eagerly started to explore it.

"Such a good girl you are!"

You moaned as you felt the Colonel inserting his fingers into your own asshole, forcefully scissoring it.  
You enjoyed the sexual humiliation.

When he pulled his fingers back out, he grabbed your hair and dragged you away from Peter.

"Your man said 'no dick for you, as long as you recover' but I have another treatment for you!"

You were excited and your pussy was craving for whatever the men would do to you.

"On your back!"  
He gestured towards the table where Peter was on just a few moments ago.  
"Peter, make sure she stays in place, pin her down!"

Once you placed yourself, your man did as Colonel Hogan told him.

You closed your eyes and moaned.  
You were wondering what would follow, the lust was almost unbearable, you were sure it would hurt.

And hell it hurt!  
You tried your best to suppress screaming but Peter had to help by pressing his hand over your mouth.

As the Colonel's hand was completely shoved up your pussy, you tried to calm down and steady your breathing.  
Peter loosened his grip from your body and placed his hand on your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'things they went through' refer to my story 'Trepidation' here.


	7. Chapter 7

Staying with the Underground wasn't really what you wanted, but for now it was your only real option and you were grateful that you had them.

Your wound was much better, you even removed the patch yesterday and today your man would come to visit you, you had a lot of time to think about everything since your last encounter...

Seeing him again cheered you up, you could really use some tender moments with him right now.

When you first met Peter Newkirk you found him kinda arrogant but immediately you saw something special in him...  
It became harder and harder for you to talk to him, well he aroused you. Usually you delivered whatever you had to deliver and left but then one day the two of you had to spend a little more time together and 'things' just happened...

You enjoyed the sex with the Allied soldier, but you never had any hopes about a future together...

"It's gonna be 'British-blooded'."  
You gave your belly a gentle pat.  
"Go to hell you fucking Nazi scumbags!"

Then, out of the corner of your eyes you noticed Peter approaching in the doorway.

"Talking to the little guy?"

"Sir! I'm soo glad you're here now!"  
You went up towards him immediately, placed your hands on his chest and snuggled your body as tight towards him as possible. 

He placed one hand around your waist and caressed your head with his other.

"I cooked porridge for you!"  
You smiled in anticipation.

He frowned...  
"Umm, well you don't actually 'cook' that stuff. And I mean, isn't that a bit stereotype?"  
He shrugged and teasingly grinned.

"Okayy, then how about 'I MADE it?' And then tell me you don't like it!"

"..."

"Hah see! I was told every Brit likes it!"

You were not a big fan of the oatmeal-goo but you forced yourself to eat something aswell.

After finishing, Peter addressed you.  
"Listen, I'm really sorry if things got too much for you last time, I..."

You gently wrapped your arm around his shoulder and stopped him.  
"Peter, no don't worry everything's alright as long as it's okay for you!"

Silence.  
In fact you were wondering what kind of relationship you would have after the war was over, how everything would turn out...

"[y/n], I can see you're concerned."

His words dragged you back to reality.

"Wha... no, no don't worry, Sir! It's alright!"

His demeanor changed from caring to threatening as he raised his hand towards your cheek.  
"Listen, don't dare lying to me, I don't wanna have to punish you, got that?!"

"I... I'm sorry, I just don't wanna upset you, Sir, I..."

He immediately cut your sentence.  
"You upset me if you lie to me!"

You gazed down to the floor, ashamed.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, Sir."

You knew, that he was waiting for an answer and you had no chance to avoid it.  
"I will always do, what you tell me, I am just afraid, that you... well you know... I know that you love Colonel Hogan and well, maybe you just didn't dump me yet because of my pregnancy...Please, Sir don't abandon me, I need you..."

Corporal Newkirk shut you by pressing his hand over your mouth, applying mild force.

"OUR pregnancy, it's my baby, aswell!"

You could hear the seriousness in his voice, he sounded so possessive.

"[y/n], I impregnated you and I will take care of you, I would so even if you were not pregnant. The war will be over soon, Colonel Hogan and me, we're both into women, we're just giving each other relief, he will go home to the United States and I will go home to the UK... With you."

He lifted his hand from your mouth and placed it on your knee.

You had no idea, what to reply.  
You remember Peter and Colonel Hogan talking about you, kinda like an object...  
You indeed liked the sex with the men but in fact you were kinda jealous of the Colonel.  
You tried your best not to cry, you just wanted this war to end...

He came closer to you and whispered in a playful voice.  
"You'd like to have sex, want me to spoil that little hole of yours?"

His words managed to get you aroused in no time and you purred like a little kitten.  
"Mmhh, that sounds good, Sir!"

He slowly undressed you, from your top to your bottom, you always enjoyed being exposed to the British Corporal.  
He made you lay down on your belly, then he undid his own clothes and placed himself between your spread legs.

"Ohh, Sir!"

He circled his fingers over your butt, teasingly coming closer to your needy core.

"Ahh yes, please, Sir!"

As he gently placed a finger on your folds your moans became even needier.

"Damn, [y/n] I'm not even in, yet."  
You could hear him giggle behind you.

He placed his hands on your shoulders and gently began to massage you.

You rolled your eyes back in sweet ecstasy.  
"Nnhhh ohh myyy..."  
He touched you just the right way, it felt so good.

Every now and then you could feel his errected member stroking over your back, leaving trails of warm pre-cum there.

"S..sooo g..gooodd, ahh Sir!.. "

He circled his hands all over your back, soft, then with a little more pressure, then back to gentle.  
"[y/n] you know, there is this British Soldier that placed his seeds deep inside of a disobedient German girl..."  
His voice was arousing and filled with lust.

You closed your eyes and moaned.   
"Mmmhhh yeah?"

"The little German girl was eager for the British Soldier's cock, she wanted his seeds inside of her again and again, she loved how he filled her holes up..."

"Oh yes? Is that so? Seems like a little dirty slut to me."  
You teasingly giggled.

He continued rubbing your back as he continued.  
"Yes, she is, but a good one, an obedient one, not to her country, but to her man. The little obedient girl took the soldier's seeds willingly until he impregnated her."

As he finished his sentence, he started rubbing his hard cock against your back.

"Ohhh, damn!"  
A shiver ran through your entire body as you pressed your body into the shabby mattress as hard as you could.

He lifted you up so both of you sat next to each other on the mattress.  
You gave him your brightest smile and reached for both his hands.   
Holding Peter's hands was one of your favourite things. You gently placed a kiss on them.  
You could feel his grip tightening, leading your hands down to his groin.  
You willingly took over his errected dick and pumped slowly up and down as you moaned quietly.

"Sir, I noticed Andrew and Colonel Hogan are cut, don't you do that too over in the UK?..."  
This was probably one of the worst moments to talk about other men's dicks.  
"I mean ummm..."

"No honey, it's not common in Britain. You like it better?"

You were relieved, that he wasn't upset with you.  
"Noo! I was just curious, I swear! You are my only love, I just want you."  
Your hands still lingered down on his groin.

"Is that so, little girl?"  
He could be so damn lewd!

"I swear, Sir! I need you, I need you so much!"

He played with your hair.

"Can I please taste your luscious cock, Sir?"

"Hmmh, I think you can, little girl..."

You slowly lowered your head towards your desired spot.   
You became pretty good giving him oral in fact and you were happy how he always seemed to enjoy it.

You knew, that the Colonel wasn't really your rival, after all you were a woman and Peter your man, that's how it's supposed to be after all...  
You would give birth to his child and he would protect you...

As you caressed and licked his tip you looked up into his eyes. He was smiling down to you.

Before you could give him relief, he pulled out and pressed you down on your back.  
He teasingly rubbed his errected cock over your stiff nipples.  
You loved when he acted all dominant and commanding and you were willig to let him dominate you as he pleased, that's what a good wife does!

As you moaned he came on your belly.

"Oh Sir! This feels soo good!"

"My good girl, I love you..."


End file.
